Leonard Helperman
'Leonard Amadeus Helperman '(voiced by Shaun Flemming) is Spot's owner and the main character of Teacher's Pet. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not popular. He wishes Spot would stop this silly masquerade and return home to be his dog. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular because his mom is the teacher and has very weak social skills. All of the other kids either ignore or bully him. He gets beaten up, wrongly accused, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot/Scott. He has a huge crush on Leslie Dunkling. Except for Scott and Leslie, he doesn't have any friends at school. He is very loyal to his pets, obeys his mother, and will do anything for Leslie no matter how difficult it may be. Over the series, he tries to get Spot to go back to act like a regular dog but always fails. Overall, Leonard is considered as a geek and is mostly left out when it comes to school events or parties. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Leslie, Jolly, and Pretty Boy. He has a crush his neighbor who is considered by many to be the prettiest girl in school. Leonard can be very nervous and meek when it comes to school or his rivalry with Spot/Scott. He is also known to be very insecure of himself due to his mom being the teacher of his class and feels that no one likes him. His low self-esteem is caused by being unpopular. He has been filled with grief and loneliness since Leslie stopped hanging out with him. Leonard is generally kind and caring but is also be negative and over-analyzing most of the time while taking parting Spot's risky plans and his own life as the school whipping boy. Leonard is almost always punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spot's "amazing plans". He gets really annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions and sometimes hates him for it, but in the end the two reconcile and remember how much they mean each other. Episode Appearance Leonard is a slightly robust ten year old boy with very pale white skin and orange hair. His outfit consists of a navy blue sweater with a red stripe in the middle, yellow slacks, and blue formal shoes. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is embarrassed that his mom is his teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He soon finds out that Scott is really his dog and reluctantly agrees to let Scott stay by the end of the first episode. He has a large crush on his next-door neighbor and classmate, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott more). Leonard's father never makes an appearance in the show. In one episode, it's revealed that Leonard had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. Movie In the movie, Leonard is the co-star and Spot is the main hero, unlike the show. Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krank. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, she starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life and they both say they never wanna see each other again. Leonard even said "So I think you should leave me and my mom forever"! Leonard even says that he wishes Spot wasn't his dog and Spot says he wishes Leonard was never his master. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. But, when he gets there, he realizes he has been tricked and he's gonna be used as bait to lure Spot and then Krank will have the man and the dog and they'll be two media freaks for the price of one. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again and he and Leslie share their first kiss. Relationships with other Characters Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II Spot is Leonard's pet dog, best friend, and his social/academic rival. In the first episode, Leonard didn't want to go to school because everyone hates him and just spend time with his dog and his other pets. Leonard is very loyal to his dog even if it means dressing up as his mother, taping the whole air show, and giving him up for him to have his dream. At school, Leonard and Scott can become arch-rivals and can get very competitive with each other when there is a test, a game, or an audition. But, whether it's helping Leonard impress Leslie or helping Scott deal with one of his burdens they always stick by each other and help them when they need each other the most. Usually, Spot/Scott has plans that usually get Leonard punished, sent to detention, or beat up, but they still remain friends. In the movie, their friendship is put to the test when Spot/Scott is turned into a man and he decides to marry his mom and be his step-dad. Leonard loses his temper and they say they want each other to get out of their lives. At the end, when Spot is changed back to normal, they make up and become friends again. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly Leonard always turns to Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly for help when he and Spot needs them the most. He does not appreciate it when they're in danger, such as Tallulah trying to hurt them and eat Pretty Boy, or when Jolly is in a stone funk. In the movie, when Leonard missed having Spot and was holding a grudge at him, Jolly and Pretty Boy arrived on the scene and Leonard was like "oh it's you". Pretty Boy was mad about this and they decided to leave but Leonard quickly apologized and was glad that they were in Florida and he never needed anyone more. Leonard has a great friendship with his 3 pets. Leslie Dunkling Leslie is Leonard's classmate and love interest. They have known each other since Leonard was 1 year old and he became Leslie's playmate. When 4th grade came, she decided to not hang out with him as much, but they remained good friends. Leonard tries to talk to Leslie but becomes nervous when attempting to do so. The episodes revolving around their relationship are, A Lick is Still A Kiss, Taint Valentines Day, All About Eavesdropping, Double Dog Dare, Inspector Leadready II, and What's Sweat Gotta Do With It?. Leslie does however have feelings for Leonard and even once admitted she thinks he is cute. In the movies epilogue, she plants a kiss on his lips and they finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. Trivia *Leonard has a singing talent. *His Birthday is November 23rd, 1990. *Leonard shares the many personality traits and qualities of Meg Griffin of Family Guy. They both have talking dogs, they're dateless losers, they're both geeks, they both don't have any friends (except Leonard has Scott and Leslie), they both are chubby, they both are unloved and put upon, and they get bullied by everyone. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard is Jewish despite not being confirmed. *He is the second character to be voiced by Shaun Fleming. * Leonard is the oldest of all the kids in his class. * Leonard is chubby but in some shots in the movie, he's skinny. Gallery picteacherspet4.jpg tumblr_mavgmoTbCU1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1eqkV2wc1r3jtxx.png 1087259503.jpg Scholasticnews indepth summer teacher.jpg Disneysteacherspet.jpg 432021930.jpg Tumblr_ma1evjPcSE1r3jtxx.png|Mwah 13465543.jpg Tumblr_ma0epqAKLE1r3jtxx.png|Leonard when he first got Spot gary fashion.jpg 200px-88688.jpg 200px-2393939.jpg 200px-Tumblr ma0ed2bfOa1r3jtxx.png Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 9.12.16 PM.png C-cartoon.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.44 PM.png|Oh Spot Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 5.42.54 PM.png|You can talk Teacherspet7.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.54.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.59.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.50.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 8.53.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 9.00.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 8.56.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.10.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.36.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.30.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.29.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.31.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.38.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.37.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.13.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.38.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.42.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.52.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.52.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 9.12.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.50.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 9.12.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.51.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.49.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 7.55.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.34.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.19.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.20.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 6.19.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-14 at 9.09.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 8.58.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.20.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.20.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.19.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.09.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.07.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.57.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.52.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.12.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.07.56 PM.png Teachers-Pet-Movie-04.jpg Tumblr ma1euiaVne1r3jtxx.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.16.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.24.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.37.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.14.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.36.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 10.05.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 9.16.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.45.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.45.59 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.08.11 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.07.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.43.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.42.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.47.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.18.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-03 at 7.56.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.48.29 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-02 at 5.01.22 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-02 at 5.01.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.18.07 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.07.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.34.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.07.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.10.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.11.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.04.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.13.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.09.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.41.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.16.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.10.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 9.03.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 9.04.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 10.08.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.07.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.09.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 7.18.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.41.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.43.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.40.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-30 at 3.42.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-13 at 9.35.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.56.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.33.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.03.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-15 at 9.16.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 5.41.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.56.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.56.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-22 at 5.54.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.32.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.43.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.38.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.41.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.43.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.45.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.40.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.54.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.31.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 6.39.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-30 at 7.59.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 6.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-05 at 8.53.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.07.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.04.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.08.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.05.08 PM.png I love messing things up.JPG Jealousy.JPG Your are my dog.JPG I hate dogs.JPG Huh.JPG Florida.JPG Best friends.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.07.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.04.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 9.08.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.10.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 9.09.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.05.08 PM.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-8.png Screen Shot 2013-03-25 at 4.15.48 PM.png screenshot.JPG whoa.JPG Screen Shot 2013-05-20 at 8.02.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 5.08.17 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Parents Category:Boyfriends Category:Lovers Category:Main characters Category:Geeks Category:Fathers